dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Guys in White
The "Guys in White" are part of a secret government organization whose goal is to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on earth. The organization mainly focuses around two agents tasked on capturing Danny Phantom. Appearance and History First appeared in "The Million Dollar Ghost", they came for the million dollar bounty positioned by Vlad Masters, but they failed to cash in. They return in "Reality Trip". In the beginning, they are seen questioning Freakshow about the Reality Gauntlet. They aren't suspicious until Freakshow steals the Gauntlet and activates it with the gems. After he escapes, they chase Freakshow to Casper High School, where they witness Danny Phantom's secret identity get revealed. Looking to catch Danny, the Guys In White pursue him and his friends all over the country, only to get outsmarted and outblasted at every turn. Defeated, they return to their headquarters. Later, Danny appears to deliver a captured Freakshow and erases their knowledge of his alter-ego's identity using the gauntlet to alter reality. They returned again as principle characters intent on capturing Danny Phantom in "Double Cross My Heart", where they came close to discovering his secret identity, but mistakenly concluded that the new goth kid in school, Gregor, was the ghost boy. After their most recent confrontation with Danny Phantom, they ended up lying in the mud and in hot water from their commissioner. In the episode 'Livin' Large', they appear for the last time, and buy Fenton Works from the Fentons, in an attempt to launch a missile into the Ghost Zone, thus destroying it, not knowing that it would also destroy Earth. However, they don't do a good job at cracking the password to the portal, once even causing a domino effect that hurt multiple members of the group, causing one of them to ask What, is this place haunted?, to which Sam replied No, you guys are just really, really mental. They are stopped by Danny Phantom, with the help of Johnny 13, Skulker, and Youngblood, when they launch a bolder into the portal, blocking the missile. They then conclude that the place is haunted, and exchange the place back to the Fentons, after running out of it screaming, presumably finally giving up the hunt for Danny Phantom and ghosts in general once and for all. Technology and relationships It should be noted that the Guys in White are among the three most technologically advanced human factions in the show, likely because of government funding. Their equipment surpasses that of the Fentons and possibly Vlad's. There technology includes (But is not limited to): State of the art Ghost blasters, Portable ghost shields (That look like cubes till they activated, and then form a blue shield), Anti-ghost, planes, jets, tanks, cars, Ghost weapons that look like appliances, until activated (for example a pen), Jet packs, A device that temporally weakens a ghost, that looks like a blue glowing circutry board, Cuflinks that turn into a giant-buzz saw on a pole. Like Valerie, the Guys in White are more or less anti-heroes as opposed to being villains. They have no ambitions for world domination or control over the Ghost Zone, although the fact that they want to destroy all ghosts in existence- regardless of whether the ghosts in question are actually dangerous in the first place- makes them dangerous enough. They are obviously a parody of the Men in Black. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes